HeadFirst
by HeiressB
Summary: Brittany never expected to fall head over feels for a boy ever again. But Joe Jonas changes that when they meet on a vacation in Cancun! More inside!


**Hey everyone! I'm back...for now atleast! Some of you know me from my Headaches&Heartbreaks story that never got finished before it was deleted. I'm working on that story now and hopefully it should be up shortly with new chapters. But right now, I'm posting this one. I was bored at 4AM and just started writing and well- this came out of it. Sorry if it sucks. I'm not sure what the main plot to this story is and I have no idea where its going, but if you guys like it and want me to continue, I will. Enjoy and leave me your thoughts! :)**

**P.S.**

**Joe Jonas is 17 in this story and he isn't famous. and YES this story is LEGAL! The Jonas Brothers have a TV show called JONAS. Everything is the same in that show as it is in real life for the most part, even the last name JONAS. So you cant report this story xD**

The shining hot sun was beating down on my lifeless body. The heat was starting to become irritatingly hot, but knowing I would get one hell of a tan, I endured it. I had been laying by the pool for what seemed like forever. I was beginning to get very bored of this resort. Swimming, tanning, sleeping; that's all there ever was to do. And I never went in the ocean for countless reasons, one of those being I'm deathly afraid of sharks but we really shouldn't get into that. And to top everything off, I was stuck here with my parents. While they went out, I was left alone; no friends, no siblings. There's only so much you can to entertain yourself. I stretched my hand to reach for my cell. _A Text! Finally!_ I excitedly clicked on the box.

*Hey girly, hope your having fun in Cancun! I just got back from Colorado- it was fucking awesome!! And I have such a funny story to tell you, your going to dieeee!*

I immediately typed back a response and anxiously waited for it to send. It didn't. I had no service.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I forcefully half slammed my body into the back of the suntan chair. Was God trying to punish me?

"Something wrong?" A voice asked. It made me jump. I met the face of the voice as I looked up. It was a boy that came out of no where and suddenly stood dripping with water right beside me. His what appeared to be curly hair was starting to droop and found itself in his eyes. That's when he really caught my attention. His defined bright green eyes were gorgeous and it made my stomach jump.

"Everything." I complained.

"Like?" He questioned.

"No cell phone reception." I replied. A laugh escaped his lips. I glared at him. Since when is that funny?

"What?" I snapped defensively.

"Nothing, it's just- nevermind." He shrugged. He then plopped down the chair next to me. I studied his body as he got situated. His arms were gracefully sculpted and his stomach and abs amazingly toned. This boy was beautiful! I felt my heart beating faster all of a sudden.

"And the fact that I'm stuck here with my parents. Talk about boredom." I said.

"It's not that bad." He sympathized.

"You wouldn't know." I stated blankly.

He then turned to face me, "Actually I do. I'm here with my family as well." and smiled. Butterflies hit my stomach quicker than lightning.

"Oh." I mumbled back. _Of course he was here with his parents! He looked exactly my age, so who else would he be here with? I'm so stupid. _

"Yupp." He said as he leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. "Maybe you're bored because you've been doing the same thing all day. There's lots to do here; try something knew." He encouraged. I whipped my head to the side to look at him again. _How did he know that I'd pretty much been in the same place this whole day? And why did he know that?_

"Stalker." I stated, though I was secretly flattered he took notice in me.

"I'm not a stalker," he said with a laugh. "I've been here all day too."

"Well why don't you take your own advice and go try something new and stop bugging me?"

"Because I'm not bored, I like swimming in the pool, I've pretty much have done everything else this place has to offer and I told my family to meet me here." He explained.

"Okay." I said. I reached in my metallic tote bag and pulled out my new issue Seventeen magazine. He was quite for sometime as I read.

"What are you reading?" He inquired after a few minutes.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Come on, tell me."

"You're that interested huh?" I asked amused.

"Yes, actually." He said. "I want to know what's kept you so interested; you seem like the type of girl who's annoyed by everything." I was the one to let out a laugh this time. _Did he really just figure me out after the 10 minutes he met me?_

"You don't know me, so you can stop judging. And I'm not annoyed by everything," I said.

"Just most things." He added. I shot him another glare.

"Okay." He said, backing off. "So what were you reading?"

I ignored him this time and got back to the article. The magazine was suddenly snatched from my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted playfully. I tried winning the magazine back; no luck.

"Hmm…10 things guys love." He read aloud and snickered. "Wow…some of these answers! They love when you surprise them with a soft, sweet kiss."

I reached swiftly for the magazine and managed to steal it back from his tight grip.

"Glad you find that entertaining." I said rudely. He was still laughing.

"I'm glad you like reading those kinds of magazines." He said, clearly entertained. "But why don't you just ask a real guy? It's probably a lot more accurate."

"Well when you find one let me know, because I haven't seen any." I insulted sarcastically.

"Ha- ha." He replied lamely.

"Besides, I wasn't even reading that article. The page flipped when you ripped the magazine out of my hand."

"Sure. That's why the page is folded, right?" He said slyly pointing to the magazine.

_Busted. _

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I closed the magazine and slipped it back into my tote. "And this magazine is pretty reliable, so…"

"I'm sure because you try this stuff out all the time and it works right?" He joked. His sense of humor was irritating but at the same time I liked it. I flashed him a dirty look.

"Okay, so surprise me with a soft sweet kiss and I'll tell you if I loved it." He smirked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" I replied heavy with attitude.

"I'll be here all week baby." He tempted. _That cocky asshole!_

"Don't call me baby." I said.

"Then what do I call you?"

"Brittany." I responded.

"Cool, I'm Joe."

"Cool." I mocked playfully. He flashed me a smile.

A boy came running up to Joe, "Joe, mom and dad need us back at the hotel." He informed. The boy looked a little younger than Joe, maybe about two years younger. He also looked similar to Joe; the curly hair- only his was curlier and he was slightly fairer skinned. But he was still gorgeous. I guessed it was his brother. He looked at me after speaking to Joe. I smiled and he returned it. The butterflies danced furiously in my stomach again. _These damn boys!_

"Okay," Joe nodded. "See ya later Brittany."

"Bye." I replied.

He started to walk away with the other boy but turned around to face me again. "Oh, and I'll be waiting." He said with a wink. I fought against my raging feelings and gave him another dirty look. That jerk wasn't going to get a kiss from me anytime soon but I was afraid he already had my heart.

**Thanks for reading!! REVIEW BEFORE YOU CLICK OUT OF THE PAGE PLEASE! xx**


End file.
